I Would Do Anything
by Illuminati-4
Summary: "Pain, what a foreign feeling, was all I felt. Pain and satisfaction. I couldn't help but smile. I know that if I live through this, Kanda was going to give me hell for all the worry I've caused him and the others. Hopefully I do pull through this so he can give me hell." Oneshot to a possible story I may or may not write. Technically a crossover, more info in AN. Opinions?


They were all running through the forest, dodging and attacking the whole way. Kanda was trying to keep his coven in sight, making sure they were safe. Although he would never admit it, he really cared for his coven. He paused a second to make a turn, then it happened. As he was turning, he saw from the corner of his eye, a cloaked figure coming right at him ready to strike. Just as quickly though he saw another figure jump right in front of it, blocking its view of Kanda.

Kanda's face went completely blank as he saw Allen's stomach get punctured. He didn't say anything, didn't feel anything. All he saw was Allen falling to the ground, looking up at the sky with a grin on his face. The cloaked man was quickly dealt with as Krory, Lavi, and Komui tore him apart in seconds. Kanda simply stood there, staring at Allen laying on the dirt floor. Eyes staring blankly at the sky.

* * *

That idiot, I thought. He was just dug his own grave. What was he thinking? Jumping in front of me like that, as if I couldn't fight off that weakling myself. How dare he. How dare he just lay there, grinning like an idiot. The others were quickly by his side as they took care of the enemy. Anger grew more and more inside of me as I kept watching. I barely noticed Lavi putting his hand on my shoulder, saying something stupid like he'd be ok and that he'll get through this.  
I didn't care. I couldn't care less if he lived. He could die for all I care. No, he had to live. He has to live through this so I can kill him myself. I'll make him pay for making a mess of things. For making the brat, the useless woman and her useless mate cry. For worrying Lenalee and that idiot of a brother. For making my Left Arm speechless. For making me angry.

I will give him hell.

From the corner of my eye, I see a group of nobodies coming at us. I take Mugen and slice them to pieces, leaving Lavi to burn them to a crisp.

Yes. I will definitely give him hell for this.

* * *

Chaos ensued as the battle went on. To a normal human being, I guess they wouldn't see anything but blurs and pieces of bodies falling from nowhere. Even with my eye it was a little hard keeping track of the others. We tried keeping together but it got more difficult as the battle went on. They were trying to keep us apart, pick us off one by one. We all knew that.

I could see Lenalee and Krory above us, trying their best to keep the enemy from ganging up on us. Komui was somewhere behind me and Miranda and Timothy were a couple yards to the right of me. Lavi and I were flanking Kanda, Lavi on his left and I on his right. We ran on, trying to catch up to the Cullens and the Pack to help them out but there were too many and they were doing a pretty good job of keeping us apart. They know that if we were together, we'd be a force to reckon with.  
As we ran, a group of cloaked vampires were coming right at us. Kanda paused for a split second to turn and left a side exposed but an enemy took advantage of that. The enemy was coming from the side and was going for Kanda. He was fast enough to catch Kanda off guard and in the air. I couldn't let that happen and I knew he'd kill me after I did this.  
I took a quick glance at Lavi, letting him know what I was about to do. His eyes went wide and went to turn also. I was faster though. The next thing I knew, I was right in front of Kanda, facing the attacker. Pain, what a foreign feeling, was all I felt. Pain and satisfaction. I did my duty as Kanda's Right Arm and protected him and by doing that, I helped the coven.  
I couldn't help but smile. I know that if I live through this, Kanda was going to give me hell for all the worry I've caused him and the others. I see from the corner of my eye his blank, expressionless face staring right at me. Hopefully I do pull through this so he can give me hell.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Allen and I were flanking Kanda, making sure no one got him off guard. That was what the Right and Left Arm did. They protected their leader, even if their said leader didn't want it. It was our duty and our honor. Kanda may not know or care, but I look up to him. A lot. He is an amazing leader and a fierce creature. This coven, I would protect until the ends of time. Maybe even longer. I would gladly give my life for it and Kanda.  
As he kept going through this forest of death, complications occurred. Kanda was caught off guard and had no means of protecting himself quick enough. I saw Allen give me a glance, telling me what he planned on doing. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't. He was the Right and I the Left. You always give up the weaker arm so you can continue on with the dominate one.  
I watched as he just smiled and jumped right in front of Kanda. I watched as that monster's hand went through his stomach, hurting him, possibly killing him. Something in me snapped. The next thing I knew I was taking the thing's head off, along with Komui and Krory. I guess they had it too.  
We tore it to pieces. You couldn't even recognize it. Just pieces of pieces everywhere, blowing away. I walked on it on my way to Kanda. Making sure to step on every inch of it. As I made my way to him, I could tell Kanda was pissed. His face didn't give anything away but I could just tell. I've known him long enough to tell.  
I didn't know what to say to him. I know he is worried but he wouldn't admit it, he would probably deny it if just to get me off his case. So I said the only thing that came to mind. He'll be ok. Allen is a tough beansprout, he'll pull through. I didn't get a response but I could see his face show anger now.  
I looked over at Allen, watching him as Komui and Miranda checked him over. He showed signs of still being there but Miranda still needs more time to check him out somewhere else. I then made a vow that nothing else will happen to this coven, my coven, my family.

Nothing.

* * *

Kanda could vaguely hear Lavi saying something to him, or at least trying to. He didn't even notice that Lenalee and Timothy arrived. He watched as Komui and Miranda got down to see if they could do anything to help the beansprout.  
"Allen! Allen! can you hear me?" Komui said, trying to get the young man to look at him.  
He was able to get a squeeze from his hand and a glance from his eyes. Everyone sighed in relief. Miranda looked like she could cry but of course she couldn't. Only quiet stutters and sobs could be heard as she started to tell Allen how glad she was. Their happiness didn't last though. A group of Volturi came right at the coven from all directions.  
Kanda took out his katana and took over half of them out. The other half was dealt with Lavi and the others, excluding Timothy and Miranda, who were at Allen's side. They were to protect him until they got him to a safer and more stable place for Miranda to work on him. Kanda gave them all a quick look, before dashing off into the thick of it. To others they might've thought that it didn't mean anything but to his coven it meant so much.  
Be quick. Be strong. Be brave. Don't die.  
They weren't going to let him down. They all knew what they needed to do. Lavi and Komui were going to flank Kanda while Krory and Lenalee keep to the skies, watching their backs. While Timothy and Miranda protected Allen and try to get him somewhere safe for Miranda to heal him.  
Miranda picked up Allen, throwing him on her back, doing her best to be careful of his wound. She and Timothy then took off as fast as they could towards the river. While Allen will just regenerate, he would be a sitting duck for quite a while. He wouldn't even be able to fight someone from The Pack for at least a few days, let alone another vampire. Miranda may be able to speed up the regeneration but she needs time and a safe place.  
Even with their best efforts, Kanda and the others couldn't keep a few of the enemy from slipping through them to get to Miranda. They only could hope that Miranda could get a shield up to keep Timothy and Allen safe.

**AN:**

**Ok I know that I have my other story to work on but... I just had this scene in my head for the longest time and I couldn't focus on my other story until I got it out. So I've had a basic idea for a story like this. Not a lot of detail, just something the the exorcists in the Twilight world and changing up the vampires in that world too. My idea is to make the vampires less indestructible than they are. I want to make them less godly like because I've just found that a little annoying in the books. In the book they were put on this high horse that nothing could hurt them or whatever. So in this possible story, they would be able to get hurt but have some sort of regeneration ability. They would not _sparkle. _No, they would not.  
**

**So this story would be set after the saga. The Volturi already made their judgement and now The Order will do theirs. The Order has a system like in the manga kind of, excluding the church influence. It is an organization made up of several covens/families with Hevleska being head of it all. I also add in these 'inner circles' which basically is like Hevleska's personal coven plus a few trusted few which are the generals. So... Ya. I really didn't think long on this. It just came to me as I wrote this.**

**So, I may or may not get to this. If I were to write this, it would not be very long. Probably only 10ish chapters I would roughly estimate. No promises though. I may be more motivated if people were to review and let me know if they think I should pursue this. For the time being it will be put as completed and put off to the side until I get a bit more inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: -man does not belong to me**


End file.
